You Have Everything That I Could Ever Want
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe broke Beca's heart back in high school. Three years later they meet up again in college.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Chloe was passing out fliers with Aubrey and she was beyond disappointed with how it was going. Aubrey was judging the book by the cover as they say and it wasn't getting them very far.

"This sucks." Chloe watched as someone threw away the flier she had just handed them. "No one takes us seriously. Maybe we should broaden our horizons, Aubrey. As long as they can sing, I don't see a reason to be so picky."

Aubrey sighed and looked at her best friend of three years. "Fine. You pick someone and if they're good, I'll give them a chance."

Chloe began scanning the crowd and her eyes widened when she saw a familiar face. She quickly held the fliers up to cover her face. "oh my god!"

Aubrey frowned and scanned the crowd but didn't see anything unusual. Well, she did see a blonde on the ground at another booth flopping like a dying fish, but other than that everything looked normal. "What are you oh my god-ing?"

"Do you see the petite brunette across from us?" Chloe asked.

Aubrey looked at the booth across from them. "The one with those ear monstrosities and those horrid tattoos?"

"They're not horrid and I think her piercings are hot," Chloe defended the brunette. "Anyway, she's my ex."

Aubrey eyes widened. "That's Beca?" Aubrey had seen pictures but the Beca she had seen had been piercing and tattoo free. She remembered learning about the brunette freshman year when she had roomed with Chloe. The redhead had fast-tracked out of high school, breaking up with Beca and leaving for college.

"That's Beca," Chloe confirmed. Beca hadn't changed much aside from her new ink and piercings and she thought the brunette pulled them off really well. She wondered what her ex was doing at Barden University. The Beca she had known, had sworn up and down that she would never attend college. "She's a great singer, Aubrey. We could use her."

Aubrey frowned. "One, she looks way too alternative for the Bellas. Two, do you really want to be in a group with the girl whose heart you ripped from her chest and played hacky sack with?"

"Thanks. That makes me feel great." Chloe knew Aubrey was right but she hated being reminded of how she had broken Beca's heart. "And she's not too alternative." Chloe brought the fliers down from her face just as Beca was turning around from the other booth. The two made eye contact, and Chloe was no lip reader but she was sure Beca had said something along the lines of "no fucking way."

Aubrey went to take the fliers from Chloe but the redhead shook her head, needing something to hold onto as Beca made her way over to them.

Beca stopped in front of Chloe looking unsure of what to say. Chloe wanted to say something but she was waiting for the brunette to make the first move.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and handed Beca a flier. "You should join the Bellas."

"No, thanks. I don't work well with others." Beca never took her eyes off of Chloe. "It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has," Chloe agreed. "I tried to keep in touch. I've texted you for your birthday every year but you've never responded."

Beca said nothing in response as she stood there looking at Chloe. It felt so surreal. Here was who she thought had been the love of her life standing before her three years after dumping her one Saturday night. It's too much and I'm not ready had been the only reasons given before Chloe had walked out of her life. Chloe had tried contacting her months later but Beca had ignored every text message, every voicemail and every letter. She just didn't want to hear it. "I should go."

Beca turned to leave but Chloe placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Beca's heart went crazy at feeling Chloe's hand on her and she berated herself for it. It had been three years. She had moved on. She didn't need to have that kind of reaction for her ex-girlfriend now.

"Wait," Chloe said. "Think about joining the Bellas. It'd be nice to catch up and you'd be a really great part of the team."

Beca stepped back out of Chloe's reach. How could the redhead believe that they could just simply catch up after what had happened between them? "I'm not interested... in either of those things." Beca walked off and Chloe bit her lower lip like she usually did when she was either nervous or about to cry.

Aubrey placed her hand on Chloe's back. "Hey, are you okay?"

Chloe nodded and handed Aubrey the fliers. "I'm gonna go for a bit. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Aubrey said, knowing that her friend was hurting. "Take your time. I'll handle things out here."

Chloe thanked Aubrey before rushing off to the off-campus apartment that the two shared together. She couldn't believe that Beca was back in her life. Okay, not exactly back in her life if Beca had anything to say about it, but she'd be seeing her around campus. How was she supposed to handle that? She had made a huge mistake those three years ago and she wasn't sure how to fix it. Beca had trusted her with her heart and she had been careless with it. She just hoped that she'd be able to talk to Beca soon and explain to her why she had run.

* * *

Later that night, Beca was taking a shower as she thought about what she was going to do about Chloe. Could she really be friends with her ex-girlfriend who had hurt her in such a way? Deciding to clear her mind for a few minutes, Beca put Chloe out of her mind and began humming as she enjoyed the warm water that enveloped her. As she began to relax, she heard her curtains pull open and quickly turned around. She realized that Chloe was the intruder and relaxed a bit as she turned off the shower. "What the hell, Chloe?"

"I was in the shower next to yours. I heard you singing." Chloe loved Beca's voice. She often fell asleep listening to the brunette sing to her over the phone when they were in high school.

"So you decided it'd be okay to just come in here?" Beca shook her head. "Chloe just go."

"No," Chloe said, determined to get Beca to hear her out. "I need to talk to you."

"You've had three years to talk to me," Beca pointed out.

"You've ignored every attempt at contact I've made," Chloe shot back.

Beca huffed. "What do you want?"

"For you to listen," Chloe said. "I have so much to say."

"Not here. Not like this." Baring all while they were in the shower already baring a little too much wasn't the way Beca wanted to go about this. "We can meet for coffee tomorrow or something. I'll text you."

"Really?" Chloe asked, surprised that Beca was giving in already.

Beca nodded. "Yeah, we can talk. Can I finish my shower now?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

Once Chloe was gone, Beca turned the shower back on, placing her head under the water. It had always been hard for her to not give into Chloe when the redhead was looking at her with those intense blue eyes. She wasn't ready yet, though. Not when all her old wounds at resurfaced at the sight of the redhead earlier that morning.

* * *

The following day, Chloe was sitting at the café that Beca had agreed to meet her at. She glanced at the time on her phone for the umpteenth time and realized that she had probably been stood up. Beca was almost an hour late and there was no text to let her know that she'd be there soon. Sighing, Chloe picked up her phone to text Aubrey who was probably just getting out of class. She needed her best friend at a time like this.

A few minutes later, Aubrey was in the café looking as pissed as ever. "I can't believe she stood you up. What a bi-,"

"She's not, though," Chloe cut her off. "She has every right to stand me up. I'm the one that messed things up. I was just hoping that she'd hear me out." Aubrey pulled her chair close to Chloe's and put an arm around her shoulders. Chloe rested her head on Aubrey's shoulder and sighed. "She was the best thing to ever happen to me."

Aubrey remembered the stories Chloe had told her about Beca and knew how close they had been. Maybe she could attempt to get the brunette to hear Chloe out. She could be pretty persuasive.

* * *

Beca was sitting on her bed working on some of her mixes when she saw her roommate get up to answer the door. She hadn't heard the knocking due to her headphones being on and she definitely wasn't prepared for an angry blonde to be in her space. She removed her headphones as Aubrey entered the room glaring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"If you didn't want to talk to Chloe, you shouldn't have made plans with her." Aubrey pointed at Beca as if that would reinforce her words. "You're an asshole."

Beca stood up from her bed not intimidated by the taller girl. "And you're leaving." Beca went over to the door and opened it. She gestured for Aubrey to leave and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I'm not leaving. Look, I'm sorry. I'm just protective of Chloe. She means a lot to me. Listen, she really wants to talk to you. She knows she messed things up and she just wants a chance to explain to you why she did what she did. She talked about you all the time the first year we started rooming together. She thinks very highly of you. And with that being said, you should really join the Bellas." Hey, if she was already there, she might as well kill two birds with one stone. "I heard from a source that your father wants you to participate in an extracurricular activity or he won't spring for you to go to L.A. If you're as good as Chloe seems to think you are, then we'd love to have you. Auditions are in two days. That gives you enough time to mull it over."

Before Beca could form a sentence, Aubrey was gone. She rolled her eyes and got back onto her bed. Aubrey's source had to be her co-worker, Jesse. He was her only friend at the moment so it couldn't have been anyone else.

As Beca sat there trying to get back into her mixes, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Who was Aubrey to Chloe anyway? Were they just friends or something more? Beca shook her head. _I don't care if they're dating. I don't care because I'm so over Chloe... right? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Beca was on her way to Chloe's apartment after much deliberation on whether it was a good idea or not. The decision to actually go see Chloe had been a big ordeal for her because let's face it, she couldn't keep pretending that she didn't care to know why her ex-girlfriend had left her. Beca had to then figure out where she would meet the redhead. Public place or private? She settled on private just in case yelling and tears were involved. She wasn't much for causing scenes. Then she had to determine whether she wanted Chloe to meet her at her dorm or if she'd go to Chloe's place. Beca had decided on Chloe's apartment. It would be easier for her to escape from Chloe's if need be then for her to kick Chloe out of her place if things didn't end up going well.

Beca arrived at Chloe's apartment and stood there unsure on how to proceed. As she tried to calm her nerves, the front door opened and Chloe smiled hesitantly at her. "Saw you walking inside. Figured I'd open the door before you could think of a reason to leave." She stepped aside and Beca entered the apartment. "I was glad when you called."

"Yeah well, your pit bull insisted that I hear you out so here I am." That wasn't the complete truth. Beca wasn't here because of Aubrey. She was here out of her own curiosity. Once her anger from seeing Chloe again had gone away, she was left with this sadness that she couldn't shake. She needed answers.

Chloe frowned at Beca's words. "My pit bull?"

"Aubrey," Beca said. "She paid me a visit."

"I'm sorry. I didn't tell her to. She's just-,"

"Protective. She told me." Beca _really _didn't like Aubrey. Mostly because she had a feeling they were probably dating. "So you wanted to talk. I'm listening."

Chloe gestured to the couch. "You can sit. Did you need anything? Water?"

Beca sat down and looked at Chloe, who she could tell was nervous. She was biting her lower lip and fiddling with her fingers. "I just need to know what happened. I loved you, Chloe." _I still do. _"How did we go from being great together to you leaving me on your graduation day? Did you not want to do a long distance relationship? Did I do something wrong? God, do you even know how badly you hurt me? I just felt like you left because I wasn't good enough. You left a week after my dad had decided he wanted a divorce and my mom was too depressed to even acknowledge my existence. I can't even begin to tell you how alone I felt. It was like everyone had this collective idea to give up on me."

"Beca that wasn't it at all. I just... I freaked out for the lack of a better word. My parents really wanted me to fast track out of high school so I did to make them happy and then I started thinking about how far apart we'd be and I figured you wouldn't want to be with me anymore if that was the case. And if you did decide to stay with me, I was afraid you'd end things eventually. My cousin was with her boyfriend since middle school and during her freshman year of college he broke up with her. I was trying to save myself the heartache."

"So you just decided to speed up the process because I'm such a jerk and would've broken up with you?"

"There's more," Chloe said. "I guess someone saw us together and threatened to tell my parents. I found the note in my locker and it scared me. I didn't think my parents would take it well. And like I said, I figured you wouldn't want to be with me while I was away in college so I just ended things. I've told them about us since then. They weren't shocked. Apparently they had a feeling. They said I was always my happiest when I was around you."

Beca stared into Chloe's eyes for a few beats before speaking. "Didn't you love me?"

"Of course I did." Chloe sat down on the couch before she started her next nervous habit, pacing.

"But not enough to talk to me about this instead of bolting?" Beca stood up and headed for the door. "This was a bad idea."

Chloe pushed the door closed as Beca opened it. "Please don't leave. I tried to make things right, Beca. I even wrote you numerous times to explain what happened."

Beca kept her hand on the door knob as she spoke. "I threw away the letters and deleted the text messages. I was so angry with you, Chloe. I still am. You broke my heart."

"I know. I know I did. And I wish I could go back and do things the right way but I can't. All I can do now is try to fix things. I want you in my life, Beca. I've missed you so much. I just want us to try to be friends."

Beca sighed. "We can't just pick up where we left off."

Chloe placed her hand on Beca's where it clenched the doorknob. She pulled the brunette's hand away and squeezed it gently in hers. "We can rebuild our friendship, though. I won't push you to do anything you don't want to do but please consider it. That's all I'm asking."

Beca pulled her hand from Chloe's and placed it back on the doorknob. "I don't know, Chloe. I just don't know." Beca opened the door and walked out. She had a lot to think about and she couldn't do that rationally with Chloe being in such close proximity to her.

The door closed and Chloe leaned her back against it. She feared that Beca wouldn't want to be in her life and that hurt her but she couldn't be upset with the girl when she was the one that had done wrong to begin with. Chloe pushed away from the door and headed to her room to wallow in self-pity until Aubrey came home to hear about what happened.

* * *

Beca was sitting in her father's office waiting for the man to finish up with a phone call that he had. She had a feeling he was dragging the conversation out longer than necessary hoping that she would get impatient and leave. She had come into his office angry and he had looked relieved when the phone had rang.

When the conversation finally ended, Mr. Mitchell looked at his daughter. "Yes, Beca?"

"How come you didn't tell me Chloe was going to school here?" Beca asked. This had been bothering her since she had seen the girl. She wasn't close to her father by any means but he at least knew of her heartbreak.

"Because I wanted you to attend school here. If I had told you, then you probably would have bailed on the idea."

"You could have mentioned it. Running into her the way I did wasn't exactly a thrilling experience."

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to do the best thing for you."

Beca stood up. "Ever realize how the best thing for me always ends up being the wrong thing?"

Mr. Mitchell stood up as Beca walked to the door. "Beca, wait. I know we're on a bumpy road. I just-,"

"Bumpy?" Beca laughed non-comically. "Dad there's a freakin' boulder on our road. I have to go. I'm already late." Beca left the office without another word.

Mr. Mitchell plopped down in his chair and shook his head. He really didn't know what his daughter wanted from him. The more he tried the more it seemed like it was to no avail.

* * *

Chloe was sitting with Aubrey in the auditorium listening to their Bella hopefuls audition. The auditions were coming to an end and there had been no sign of Beca. The redhead wasn't surprised but she was disappointed. As things came to an end, Chloe spotted Beca walking onto the stage. Her eyes lit up and she smiled as the girl walked hesitantly to the center of the stage.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow as Beca leaned over the stage to grab the cup that was sitting on the desk. Apparently she hadn't prepared the right song for the audition and before she could chastise the brunette for it, Chloe had told her she could sing whatever she wanted. She couldn't deny that Beca was a good singer and she could tell that Chloe was transfixed by her ex-girlfriend's performance. Beca was definitely going to be recruited into the group. She just hoped the drama between her best friend and Beca would be kept to a minimum. Chloe couldn't be distracted. She loved the girl but they had a trophy to win.

* * *

Chloe found Beca outside of the auditorium talking to a guy he had seen her with on a few occasions. She ignored the pang of jealousy and walked up to them. "Hey, Beca. That was a great audition."

Beca smiled. "Thanks." She looked at her friend, Jesse. "I'll see you at work."

Jesse nodded. "See you later, future Bella."

Beca cringed at the nickname before looking at Chloe. "I was actually hoping to talk to you."

"What about?" Chloe asked, hoping Beca was willing to give her a chance.

"About us trying to be friends." Beca shoved her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "I mean, if you still want to be friends that is."

"I do!" Chloe exclaimed, happily. She went in to hug Beca but quickly thought the better of it. She wasn't sure the contact would be welcomed. "What made you come to this decision?"

"We're a bit older and wiser now," Beca stated. "I think maybe we could see how things go. You know, a slow build back up to friendship."

Chloe smiled. "I'd really love that."

Aubrey walked out of the auditorium and stopped in front of the two girls. "Chloe we need to deliberate."

Chloe nodded and looked back at Beca. "I have to go. Maybe we can do something tonight?"

Beca nodded. "My roommate's going home for the weekend. If you bring food, I might let you come over."

Chloe grinned. "I think I can manage that."

"Great. It's a date then... not a date _date _but a-,"

"I've got it," Chloe assured her.

Beca gestured behind her. "Okay, cool. I have to head out. See you later."

Aubrey watched Beca leave and sighed. "You have got to do something about those earrings."

Chloe grinned. "They look cute on her."

"Chloe," Aubrey said in a warning tone.

"I know what you're going to say," Chloe said. "But I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak. We're going to try to be friends. That's it. I'm not expecting anything else."

"Okay good. You don't need the distraction either. We have work to do."

"I know. I'm one hundred percent devoted to winning the Nationals this year."

Chloe went back into the auditorium with Aubrey so that they could go over who they would pick to be in their group, but her thoughts were never far from Beca Mitchell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Aubrey was sitting in Chloe's room as she tried to help the redhead pick out an outfit. She really didn't understand why Chloe wanted to look nice when all she was going to do was sit in Beca's room. "Chloe you're not even going anywhere. Why do you need to be dolled up?"

"I just want to look nice," Chloe stated as she pulled another shirt out of her closet and turned to Aubrey.

Aubrey shook her head. "Too much cleavage. You're supposed to be working on your friendship not trying to seduce her. I bet she's not even working that hard on her appearance. She looks like an extra from an emo music video."

"Aubrey," Beca chided. "You don't even have a reason not to like her."

"I can tell she's a pain in the ass. I only got her to audition for the Bellas to make you happy."

Chloe smiled. "Thanks for talking to her."

Aubrey shrugged. "What are best friends for?" Chloe held up another shirt that was met with a thumbs up. "That's much better. What are you two going to do anyway?"

"I'm going to buy takeout and we're going to catch up." Chloe would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect. A lot could change in three years. She might not even have anything in common with Beca anymore. The redhead sat down next to Aubrey with a frown. "What if things are awkward between us?"

"It might be that way at first. It has been three years." Aubrey placed her hand on Chloe's knee and squeezed it gently. "But this is you we're talking about. I doubt you'll leave time for awkwardness to happen."

"I guess I should stop freaking out and get ready," Chloe said. She wondered if Beca was just as nervous as she was.

* * *

Beca was mixing songs to combat the nervousness that she was feeling over Chloe. She wasn't sure how tonight would go but she hoped that she would still be able to connect with her ex-girlfriend on some level. As she got lost in her mixes, she didn't hear the knocking on the door or see Chloe enter the room until the redhead was right in front of her.

Beca was startled as she pulled her headphones from her ears. "Geez, Chloe."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Chloe smiled and set the takeout on Beca's desk.

"You didn't scare me," Beca mumbled. "You just surprised me a little."

"Oh, right. Sorry, I _surprised _you." Chloe removed her jacket and hung it over Beca's swivel chair. "What were you doing? You looked really into it."

"Intense porn. It was just getting good," Beca said, seriously. Chloe raised an eyebrow at her and Beca started laughing. "I was working on a mix."

"You still do that?" Chloe remembered Beca dabbling in it when they were together. She kicked off her shoes and gestured to the bed. "May I?"

Beca patted the space beside her letting Chloe know she could sit. "Yeah, I got really into it after... after you left. It was a nice outlet. It's not a hobby for me anymore. It's my life. It's what I want to do."

Chloe started feeling bad at hearing Beca mention her leaving but quickly pushed those feelings aside. It was going to happen. Their past would come up. She had to push through that. "Can I hear what you're working on?"

"Uh, sure. I have some radio ready stuff." Beca clicked away at her laptop and then handed Chloe her headphones.

Chloe placed them on her head and smiled as she listened to Beca's mix. After a minute, she removed the headphones and handed them back. "That was really awesome, Beca. I'd love to hear more. What were you working on when I got here?"

"Oh, that was a, um, personal mix. I don't let people hear them."

People. She was just people now. _Guess I have to get used to that for now. _Chloe thought. "Fair enough. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Beca turned off her laptop and set it aside. "So have you guys decided on the new Bellas?"

Chloe grinned as she handed Beca her food. "Are you trying to find out if you're in?"

Beca scoffed. "I already know I'm in. I'm awesome."

The redhead laughed and joined Beca on the bed once again. "You're in. Just act surprised when we kidnap you."

Beca frowned. "Kidnap?"

"Oh, we grab you from wherever you are and have this ritual type thing. We even sacrifice a goat."

Beca feigned astonishment. "That poor goat!"

"I know! We're cruel."

Beca laughed and took a bite of her food. "So you're really into this a cappella stuff?"

Chloe nodded. "It's a lot of fun... when Aubrey isn't stressing, anyway. She really wants us to win at Nationals. And I do too but I think she forgets to have fun."

"You two are really close, huh?" Beca tried to sound as casual as possible as she pried for information.

"We are. I've known her for a few years. Are you making friends here yet? I see you with that Jesse guy a lot. Are you two friends?"

"I guess. We work together at the radio station and he makes me watch movies with him."

"You hate movies." Chloe wasn't pleased with knowing that Beca was watching movies with someone else. Growing up, Beca only ever watched movies with her and Chloe liked being able to get the brunette to do things that she would never do with anyone else.

"He's persistent."

Chloe decided to change the subject as she felt herself becoming jealous. "So what have you been doing these last three years?"

"Honing my mixing skills. Not much else."

"How are you and your dad getting along?"

"We don't. He tries but I'm not very receptive to him wanting to spend time with me."

"How about you and your mom?"

Beca shrugged. "Not so close."

Chloe waited for Beca to continue but the aspiring DJ said nothing. Not wanting to push, she chose to let it go and move on to another topic. "How are you liking your radio station gig?"

Beca groaned. "It's sucking. I want to play music. I'm hoping to get there soon. Stacking CDs is definitely not the highlight of my day."

"Your dad cool with you wanting to be a DJ?" Chloe asked already sure of the answer.

"Of course not. That would be too easy. Actually, the only reason I'm here is because we agreed that if I at least try out a semester of college, he'd help me get set up in L.A. if I end up hating it."

"That's some agreement," Chloe said.

"Yeah, I guess his reaction was better than my mom's. She wanted me to follow in her footsteps but could you really see me as a lawyer? I didn't even think she'd care. She became a serial dater and stayed busy with work and friends after the divorce. I barely ever saw her." Beca didn't talk much about herself with others but Chloe always managed to get her to speak without even trying. "Anyway, it's whatever. She'll get over it."

Chloe's heart hurt from the pain Beca was trying to conceal. She reached out, placing a hand on top of Beca's. "Sounds like you had it rough. You should've called me."

Beca moved her hand away from Chloe. "And what would I have said, Chloe? Hey, I know that you dumped me and I'm not even sure if you want me in your life, but my life's sucking right now so can you make it better?" Beca felt bad as soon as she saw the hurt in Chloe's eyes. "Chloe I'm sorry. That was-,"

"No, it's fine," Chloe cut her off. "I deserved that. But trust me, Beca, I wasn't living it up when I left. I missed you. I was miserable. Poor Aubrey had to deal with my depression for awhile. I'm surprised she didn't request to transfer rooms."

"But you tried to make things right. If I had actually read your letters or text messages, I would know that. I just thought you were apologizing for not wanting me anymore or something so I never bothered. We're both to blame for how things ended up."

Chloe had a feeling Beca was taking partial blame in order to make her feel better but she knew she was the one that caused this huge rift between them. All she could do was try to get Beca back in her life the way that she wanted and she knew that wouldn't be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

One month later...

Chloe was on her way to Beca's dorm with a cup of coffee when she crossed paths with Mr. Mitchell.

"Hi, Chloe," Mr. Mitchell smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been good and you?" Chloe asked.

"Same. How are you and Beca. You two still friends?" Mr. Mitchell had always liked Chloe. He thought her positive outlook was good for Beca.

"We are. I'm pretty bummed that she still wants to leave at the end of the semester. I thought she'd change her mind. Hopefully we'll stay in touch."

"I'm sure you will. I better get to my office. I have a meeting."

"I'll see you around Mr. Mitchell." Chloe headed into Beca's dorm building and made her way to the brunette's room. She knocked on the door and her smile fell when Jesse opened it.

"Don't worry. You have the right room," Jesse joked at Chloe's facial expression. "I was just heading out. "I'll see you later, Beca." He left the room and Chloe entered.

"Hey," Beca smiled. "To what do I owe the honors?"

Chloe held up the coffee cup that she was carrying. "Coffee." She noticed the cup on the DJ's dresser and frowned. "But it seems that you already have some."

"Oh, Jesse got it for me. I don't like it, though. I don't know why he thought I'd like coffee with cinnamon in it."

Chloe smiled glad that Jesse had botched Beca's coffee. "Well this is your favorite."

Beca took the coffee and sipped it. She moaned, appreciatively. "Perfect. Thank you."

"No problem," Chloe said, happily. "I can't stay. I have class but I'll come by after so we can walk to Bella rehearsals together."

"Sounds like a plan," Beca said. "Thanks again for the coffee."

"Anytime." Chloe left the room and Beca sat down to work on her new mixes.

Her renewed feelings for Chloe were starting to envelope her mind and her mixes had soon become her feelings worked out into club remixes because she didn't know any other way to deal with them.

An hour flew by as Beca worked on her mixes and she was surprised when she heard the knock at the door. She wasn't expecting Chloe back so soon. When she went to answer it, she wasn't thrilled to see her father. "Oh."

"Sorry to disappoint." Mr. Mitchell entered the room. "We need to talk, Beca."

"Whatever it is, I assure you I didn't do it." Beca moved to sit on the edge of her bed.

"You haven't been going to your classes." Mr. Mitchell folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh okay, I'm guilty of that. Dad those classes are boring. I'm not interested in any of it."

"You're not even trying, Beca. I'm not paying for you to go to Los Angeles if you won't at least try. I'm extending our agreement. You have the rest of the school year to prove to me that you're at least attempting to enjoy yourself at Barden before I help you move. Do you understand?"

Beca looked like she wanted to break multiple things as she shot up from her bed. "Dad that's not fair! You can't do this."

"I can and I am. No matter how much you like to forget it, I'm your father," Mr. Mitchell stated.

"Only when it's convenient for you," Beca spat.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Mitchell dropped his hands down to his side.

"You left and I didn't see you for months," Beca said. "Then you appear again a year later engaged and wanting me to be close with a stranger."

"Your mother said you needed space. I was trying to give you that. It's not like you were happy to ever see me when I tried to spend time with you. Even now it's like pulling teeth to get you to even talk to me. And I thought you'd like Janice. I just wanted you two to get to know each other."

Beca shook her head. "I'm just so tired of people ejecting themselves from my life and coming back when it's convenient for them. You can't expect things to just go back to normal with a few presents and an offer to help me move to L.A."

"But I'm trying, Beca. I know I did wrong. There's only so much I can do, though, when you hold me at arms length. Look, just start going to your classes, okay? I'll be around. You know where to find me." Mr. Mitchell turned to leave and when he opened the door, he saw Chloe. He smiled at her and left the door open so she could go in.

Chloe entered the room having heard the argument from in the hall. She closed the door and went over to Beca. "Hey," she said, softly. "You okay?" She wasn't even sure if the brunette would want her around. She was one of the people who had ejected herself from Beca's life as the DJ had put it.

Beca sat back down on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. "How much did you hear?"

"Not too much." Chloe slowly moved her hand to Beca's back and began to rub it gently. She was relieved when her ex didn't pull away.

"Looks like I'm staying here for the rest of the year."

"I'm sorry." Chloe said.

Beca smiled. "It could've been worse. At least this way I can help you and Aubrey with the Bellas. You have got to get her to loosen up, though. We won't make it to Nationals with the same dried up routine you guys performed last year."

Chloe allowed Beca to change the subject but she knew the brunette was hurting. She wanted to make the girl talk about her feelings but dealing with Beca was sometimes equivalent to dealing with a scared animal. If you reach out too soon, you could scare it and it would either run or attack. "I'll talk to her. I can't guarantee she'll listen, though."

Beca was surprised. "Really? I thought out of everyone, she'd listen to you at least." Beca was still positive that Chloe was dating Aubrey and it still ticked her off. Aubrey, more often than not, snapped at Chloe when the redhead disagreed with anything she said or tried to insert her own ideas into their set list. Beca thought that Chloe could do better but she kept her opinions to herself... for now.

"She's stubborn," Chloe said as she stood up. "Come on. If we're late, we won't hear the end of it. We're focusing on choreography today. It's going to be totally fun."

"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great time," Beca deadpanned.

Chloe nudged her gently with her elbow. "Amy said she wanted to get Aubrey to incorporate mermaid dancing today."

"Okay, that argument will be interesting to watch." Beca left her room with Chloe feeling slightly better and by the time they reached the auditorium, Chloe had Beca smiling and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Rehearsals had gone well up until the point where Beca had told Aubrey that her music choices were horrid and the choreography was even worse. This had quickly led them to argue for what seemed like the rest of rehearsal. Chloe had tried to cut in but neither her best friend or ex-girlfriend would let up. Aubrey decided to end things early and told Beca to show up tomorrow with a better attitude.

Beca was now lingering outside of the auditorium waiting for Chloe. She had seen her and Aubrey having intense words. She had no doubt that their argument was over her and she felt bad. Chloe had taken Beca's side numerous times and she could tell that it made Aubrey upset. She would be lying if she said that Chloe choosing her side over the blonde's wasn't making her want to gloat but she didn't want the redhead getting crap for it.

Chloe exited the auditorium and smiled at Beca. "Hey, waiting for me?"

"Yeah." Beca returned the smile. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to start anything between you and Aubrey."

Chloe waved Beca's words off. "It's fine. She's just wound tight from wanting to win so badly. You had some great ideas. I'll try to get her to listen to them some other day when she's calm."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Calm? Is she capable of that?"

Chloe chuckled. "Yes, she hasn't always been the way she is. Not winning last year has just driven her to do everything she can to win this year. Anyway, what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm hanging out with Jesse," Beca replied. "Why?"

Chloe fought the urge to roll her eyes at hearing Jesse's name. "I just thought we could do something but some other time I guess."

"We can hangout tomorrow. I'll keep my schedule free just for you," Beca grinned. "I'll pick what we're going to do, though. No way am I getting talked into karaoke again."

"You loved it." Chloe did have to beg Beca to sing but after awhile the brunette started to really get into it.

"Eh, it was all right." Beca shrugged.

Aubrey exited the auditorium and glared at Beca before looking at Chloe. "Are you ready?"

Chloe nodded. "I'll see you later, Beca."

Beca watched Chloe walk off with Aubrey. She didn't understand what Chloe saw in the blonde. She was demanding and snapped at her all the time.

"You're into her aren't you?" Amy asked as she walked up to Beca.

Beca frowned. "Who?"

"Chloe, duh. You're going to need to start wearing a bib with the amount of drooling you do when she's around."

Beca shook her head. "No, you've got it wrong. We're just friends."

"Just friends? I heard from Stacie who heard from Cynthia Rose... who heard from Aubrey that you two are exes."

"We dated in high school years ago. We're just friends now."

"Except for the fact that you want in her pants," Amy pointed out. "Don't bother lying to me. I'm a human lie detector."

"I'm not into Chloe," Beca insisted. The last thing she needed was Amy telling everyone that she still liked Chloe. That would lead to Aubrey finding out and she was not dealing with that drama.

"Lies," Amy said. "But fine. I'll let it slide."

Beca's phone vibrated and she pulled it from her pocket to read the text message she had received.

_Sorry I had to leave._ _Looking forward to spending time with you tomorrow. _

Beca smiled at the message Chloe had sent and put her phone away. She noticed Amy giving her a look and rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Was that a message from your future baby mama?" Amy asked. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Because we're _just _friends," Beca stated.

"Right. And I'm not a sexy aca-bitch," Amy said. "Just go for it."

"And what about Aubrey?" Beca asked.

Amy shrugged. "She'll get over it."

Beca frowned. "That's a little harsh isn't it?" She didn't like Aubrey and thought Chloe could do better but she wasn't about to ruin their relationship.

"Aubrey can't control who Chloe dates so like I said, go for it." Amy walked off leaving Beca to think about her words.

The DJ wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with Chloe again. Yeah, her old feelings for her ex had resurfaced but that didn't mean she needed to act on them. They were doing well just being friends and she didn't want to mess up a good thing.

* * *

"I don't understand what she sees in him." Chloe was sitting at a coffee shop with Aubrey ranting about Beca hanging out with Jesse.

"If she's dating a Treble, then she's so out of the Bellas," Aubrey stated.

"I don't think they're dating," Chloe assured her. "I think something might start to develop between them soon, though. They're always hanging out. It's infuriating."

Aubrey took a bite of her sandwich and studied her best friend. Chloe had been focusing less on the Bellas and more on Beca and that was not okay. "Chloe I think Beca's becoming a distraction. Maybe you should spend less time with her outside of practice."

"Aubrey I'm focused, okay?" Chloe sighed. "I just... I'm still in love with her. This past month has been great. She's finally opening up to me again. I want her back. And as my best friend, I'd like your support."

"You have it. I want you happy. You know that. I just don't understand why you stick up for her when she's being a bitch to me." Aubrey had been taken aback when Chloe had first taken Beca's side over hers but now it had become a regular thing and it was upsetting her.

Chloe reached across the table, putting her hand on top of Aubrey's. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings when I take her side, Aubrey. She's right, though. We need to expand our musical selection. We won't win with what we have now."

Aubrey pulled her hand away from Chloe's. "I'm not changing it," she said, sternly.

Chloe decided to drop it, not wanting to argue with her best friend right now. She had other things on her mind... like what Beca was doing and if the brunette was thinking about her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Beca had taken Chloe to dinner and then an arcade where the redhead had owned her in skee-ball. They had enjoyed themselves and Beca had found herself not wanting the night to end as she walked Chloe to her apartment.

Chloe stopped at her door and smiled at Beca. "Tonight was fun. Thank you."

Beca returned the smile. "No problem. I enjoyed myself too."

Chloe began to search her purse for her key. "You know, Aubrey is out. You could stay for a bit if you wanted."

Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "I don't want to impose or anything. I mean, you don't have to feel obligated to ask me in since I walked you to your door or anything."

Chloe rolled her eyes with a grin. "I'm inviting you in because I want you to stay. Just accept."

Beca let out a short laugh. "I accept." She entered the apartment behind Chloe and stood awkwardly as she waited for her ex to make the next move.

Chloe pulled off her jacket and tossed it aside. "Want to make fun of people on reality TV?"

"Uh, yes," Beca smirked. "Making fun of reality stars brings me great satisfaction."

The two got comfortable on the couch and Chloe turned on the TV. As they sat there, Chloe's mind drifted to how Beca's leg was touching hers and that was all she could think about. Beca was making comments about what they were watching but none of it was registering with Chloe.

_Damn it. _Chloe thought. _I can't do this. It's too soon... but I really want to. _Chloe bit her bottom lip as she internally fought with herself. If she made a move on Beca, the girl might freak and then their friendship would go back to square one.

"Chloe... Chloe are you listening?" Beca nudged the redhead gently.

Chloe turned her head to look at Beca. "Sorry," she said, sheepishly. "I got lost in thought."

Beca pulled the remote from Chloe's hand and turned off the TV. "About what?"

Chloe stared into Beca's eyes for a moment before she found herself leaning forward.

"Chloe," Beca whispered as the air between them got intense.

"It's okay." Chloe said before her lips met Beca's. She was expecting the brunette to pull away but the kiss deepened.

Chloe moaned as she felt Beca's tongue glide over her own. As the two kissed, neither heard the front door open.

At the sound of a slam, Beca and Chloe quickly pulled apart. Chloe looked towards the door and never wanted to hurt Aubrey until this moment.

Beca shot up from the couch. "I should go."

"Beca, wait." Chloe stood up but Beca was already out the door. "Damn it, Aubrey!"

"Sorry! It's not like you don't have a room you could've been doing that in." Aubrey moved into the living room to sit where Beca had been moments ago. "Well go after her! I'm not dealing with you being sad over her when we have the Bellas to worry about."

Chloe ran out of her apartment to catch up with Beca but she didn't have to run far. She found Beca sitting on a bench nearby. "Beca."

Beca stood up as Chloe approached her. "Look, I didn't mean for that to happen. I just have conflicting feelings for you and I couldn't not kiss you back. I know you're with Aubrey and-,"

"Whoa," Chloe cut her off. "I'm not with Aubrey. Where'd you get that from?"

Beca frowned. "What? You're not?"

"No, we're just best friends," Chloe confirmed. "How long have you thought we were together?"

"Since the first time I saw you two together," Beca admitted, sheepishly.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Chloe asked.

"I was... I was jealous. I didn't want to talk about you being with someone else."

Chloe smiled and stepped closer to the brunette. "Beca I haven't been with anyone since you."

Beca's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Seriously? Neither have I. I guess you could say you kind of ruined me for anyone else."

"What about Jesse?" Chloe asked. "Aren't you into him?"

Beca laughed. "God, no. He's like an annoying brother to me." Beca got serious as she realized that she was probably sending out mixed signals to Chloe. "Listen, I know we've been getting close again and I'm really happy about that but I'm not ready for anything else. That kiss shouldn't have happened."

"But it did and you can't say that you didn't feel anything." In the ten seconds it had taken her to run to Beca, Chloe had decided that she would apologize for the kiss and let everything go back to how they were, but she couldn't do that. She couldn't pretend that she didn't have feelings for Beca. Feelings that ran deeper than she could even fathom. "I'm still in love with you."

Beca froze. Everything around her grew silent and she was only aware of her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. Chloe was still in love with her. What was she expected to do with that information? It should've been easy. She could just forget everything that happened and get back together with Chloe, but Beca still remembered the aching of her heart the day Chloe walked away from her. She couldn't deal with that feeling again. "Chloe... we can't... _I_ can't. It still hurts to think about how easy it was for you to let me go. We can be friends but there can't be anything more."

"I'm not that scared girl anymore, Beca. I've changed. I won't do what I did before." Chloe was frustrated. She meant everything she was saying but she could tell that Beca was doubting her. She couldn't even be upset with her because she was the one who had caused this rift between them. "I'm going to prove to you that I'm serious about this." Chloe gestured between the two of them.

"We can be friends," Beca began.

Chloe shook her head. "I want to be more than just your friend, Beca. We were amazing together and we can get that back. I just need you to open your heart to me again."

Beca's phone began to go off and she ignored it as she stared at Chloe.

"You should answer that. I'm going to head back inside. I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe headed back into her apartment, leaving Beca to think over her words.

Beca pulled her phone out and saw that it was her father calling. She chose to ignore it as she walked back to her dorm. She had so many feelings going through her that she thought she'd self-combust. She would definitely be mixing the hell out of some songs tonight in order to compartmentalize the feelings she had racing through her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Beca woke up to the sound of here phone vibrating. She blindly reached over to her dresser and felt around for it. When she found it, she read the text message sent to her by Chloe.

_Wake up. I left something at your door. :)_

Beca set the phone on her bed and closed her eyes to go back to sleep. It was nine in the morning at her first class didn't start until ten. She could get in another twenty minutes of sleep. Her phone vibrated again and she groaned as she picked it up to read the message.

_Now! _

Beca typed out a message letting Chloe know that she hated her and quickly received a reply of "no you don't." Beca got out of bed, ignoring her roommate's glare as she made her way to the door. When she opened it, she saw a small vase with a mix of purple and red flowers. She stared at them for a moment before breaking into a smile, rolling her eyes as she picked them up. She set them on her desk and pulled out the card that was sticking out of the flowers.

_I bought you flowers! I know you pretend to hate all things bright and fun but I thought you might secretly like it. _-_Chloe_

Kimmy Jin looked over at Beca. "Do you even like flowers?" She asked expressionlessly. "I bet you don't even know what those mean."

Beca frowned at her roommate. "Do people usually know what flowers means?"

Kimmy Jin rolled her eyes. "Purple hyacinths mean 'please forgive me' and red camellias stand for 'you're a flame in my heart.' Flowers are wasted on you." Kimmy Jin turned back around to work on her homework.

Beca thought about the meaning of the flowers and wondered what Chloe was trying to say to her. She picked up her phone and write the girl a message.

_Flowers, huh? They're beautiful. Thanks._

Chloe: _Glad they meet your approval. _

Beca set her phone down and gathered up the things she would need to go take a shower. She wasn't sure what to make of her ex buying her those flowers. Were they a peace offering of some sort because of last night or was she reading too much into it? Sighing, Beca headed to the communal showers. She would just have to ask Chloe about it the next time she saw her.

* * *

Beca was sitting with her back against a tree as she tried her best to read an assignment she had for class. As she sat there not registering anything she was reading, she felt someone sit down next to her. She turned her head and was only slightly surprised to see Chloe. "What exactly were those flowers for?" She blurted out.

Chloe laughed. "Has that been on your mind all day?"

"Kind of," Beca admitted. "I'm just curious."

"I just wanted to get you flowers. Add some color to the dark and gloomy look of your side of the room."

Beca playfully glared at Chloe. "My side of the room is awesome. Anyway, thanks again." Beca wasn't sure what she and Chloe were doing. She was expecting awkwardness and them avoiding each other but here they were acting as if nothing had happened. "Chloe... what are we doing? We kissed yesterday and you told me that you're still in love with me. I guess I just don't know what you're expecting from me."

"You want to be friends so we'll be friends," Chloe responded. "But I can't help my feelings and I meant what I said about proving to you that it'll be different this time. Forget all that for now, though. We can focus on the friend part. What are you doing tonight?"

Beca looked at her hesitantly. She wasn't sure them hanging out alone was such a good idea. "Chloe-,"

"Relax," Chloe cut her off. "The Bellas planned bowling night. It's supposed to help us bond. Are you in?"

Beca tossed the idea around in her head. It would work. She would be able to spend time with Chloe without the chance of them repeating what happened last night since they wouldn't be alone. "Sure, I'm in. I hate bowling, though."

Chloe grinned. "That's because the ball weighs more than you, but don't worry; it's just for fun. No one's expecting you to be a pro."

* * *

"Let's split into teams!" Amy yelled as they approached an empty bowling lane.

"I call team captain," Aubrey said, immediately.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Why do you get to be a team captain?"

Aubrey placed her hands on her hips. "Because I'm a natural born leader. It only makes sense that I be team captain."

"Fine, but then Chloe gets to be the other team captain," Beca threw in.

"What? No. She's on my team," Aubrey protested. That's how it had always been since freshman year. She led and Chloe followed. She was used to that.

"I'm all for Chloe being team captain," Stacie said as she filed her nails.

The other Bellas voiced their approval and Aubrey glared at Beca who smiled back in response. "Fine. Whatever. Chloe you can choose a person first."

Amy looked at Cynthia Rose and mouthed, "Beca" to her and the other girl nodded in agreement.

Chloe pretended to think for a moment before her eyes settled on her ex-girlfriend. "I'll go with Beca."

"Called it!" Amy held out her hand to Cynthia Rose for a high-five.

Chloe simply grinned. She knew the others were aware of her and Beca having a past. She constantly heard them whispering about it and she was pretty sure that Cynthia Rose had a bet going on over whether or not they'd get back together.

As Aubrey and Chloe continued to choose people for their teams it came down to Stacie and Denise. Chloe picked Denise leaving Stacie with Aubrey.

"Ugh," Aubrey groaned. "Stacie."

"I'm offended," Stacie frowned. "Why was I chosen last?"

"Um, probably because you said you didn't want to bowl because it might chip your nail polish," Amy said.

"I just won't put my fingers in the holes," Stacie said.

Amy grinned mischievously. "Are you going to be able to not put your finger in a hole?"

"Yeah, I'll just roll it with both hands," Stacie replied, missing the joke.

The others laughed at the poor brunette's expense as they moved to go start their game.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Beca wasn't sure how this had come to be but here she was at Chloe and Aubrey's apartment with the other Bellas getting ready to play a game of truth or dare. She had tried to leave after their bowling game but Chloe had talked her into sticking around. Now she was really wishing she had gone back to her dorm. The game of truth or dare usually ended in one way. Embarrassment. And with someone like Amy in their group, she was sure there was a ninety-nine percent chance she would be turning all shades of red tonight.

"Let's play a different version of this game," Amy said. "It's called truth, dare or drink. Everyone can choose to skip a truth or a dare by taking a shot _but _you only get two chances to skip a turn so use it wisely."

Aubrey got up from the couch. "I'll grab the shot glasses!"

Chloe stood up, excitedly as well. "I'll get the vodka!"

"We should totally have a sleepover," Stacie suggested.

"Great idea," Amy said. "You already have your pillows with you." She gestured to Stacie's chest. "You're all set."

"Haha," Stacie said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. It'll be fun."

Truth or dare, drinking _and _sleepovers. All things Beca hated.

"I'm in if Aubrey's fine with it," Chloe said from the kitchen.

"I'm fine with it." Aubrey returned to the living room, handing everyone a shot glass.

Once Chloe joined them, Amy was more than ready to get things started. Beca sat and listened to the truths and the dares dreading for her turn to come up. She just knew it would be something high school like kiss someone or make a prank call.

"Beca." Beca's eyes snapped to Stacie. "Truth or dare?"

Beca quickly thought of the pros and cons of choosing dare and decided a dare would be better than having to reveal the truth about something. "Dare."

"Kiss Aubrey," Stacie smirked.

"What?" Beca, Chloe and Aubrey said simultaneously.

"Kiss her," Stacie nodded towards Aubrey.

Beca looked at Chloe who was biting the inside of her cheek. The redhead usually did that when she was trying not to speak out.

Beca picked up her shot glass and chugged down the awaiting vodka. "Ugh, gross!" Beca slammed the glass onto the carpet. She definitely didn't want to do that again.

"Thank god," Aubrey breathed out in relief when Beca chose to skip the dare.

"You're no fun," Stacie pouted. "Go ahead. It's your turn."

Beca smiled already knowing what she wanted to do. "Aubrey. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Aubrey folded her arms across her chest. "Let's hear it."

"I dare you to let me have control over the Bellas."

Aubrey stared daggers at Beca as she reached for her shot glass. As she picked up the glass, she realized that it was empty because she had already skipped her turn twice. The blonde let out a sound that Beca swore resembled a rabid wolf. "Absolutely not."

"You don't have much of a choice," Beca pointed out.

Aubrey clenched her fists together. "You can be captain for one practice."

"Two," Beca pushed.

Aubrey pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a moment to maintain her anger before opening them to look at the brunette. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

Beca smiled triumphantly. Maybe she'd be able to show the uptight blonde how a new set list and better choreography would improve their group.

The game continued and Beca had taken her second shot half an hour later when everyone decided that they were too tired to continue. Aubrey got everyone set up with pillows and blankets while Chloe pulled a tipsy Beca into her room.

Beca looked suspiciously at Chloe. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" She asked, jokingly.

Chloe grinned. "No, I just don't want to make you sleep on the floor when you could sleep here. You're a little drunk. You'll be more comfortable in a bed."

"A bed does sound nice... and a bed with you in it sounds even nicer."

Chloe laughed lightly. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm." Beca kicked off her shoes and moved towards Chloe's bed. "No funny business, though. We're just friends."

Chloe smiled sadly as she watched the brunette get under the covers. "I know," she said, softly. She turned off her light and got into the bed. "Goodnight, Beca."

"Night." Beca muttered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up to her arm flung around Chloe's waist. She began to pull away to give the redhead space but then decided she was comfortable the way she was. She felt like shit and chastised herself for not being able to handle two shots. She propped her head up with her hand and stared down at Chloe's sleeping form. Back in high school, Chloe often coaxed Beca into a cuddle session in which they would both fall asleep. Beca enjoyed having Chloe in her arms when she woke up then and it was still nice now. It was something the brunette definitely missed.

Chloe stirred in her sleep and Beca laid back down, pretending to be asleep as the redhead woke up. Chloe smiled as she felt Beca's arm around her waist. She snuggled in closer to the brunette and went back to sleep.

Beca knew she was just confusing things for herself by not leaving the room upon waking up or at the very least, putting space between her and Chloe. She reserved the right to not use her brain sometimes, though and this was one of those occasions. She would enjoy the feeling of having Chloe close to her and in an hour or so, she would regain her senses and remember that this same girl who could make her heart flutter, could also break it without a moment's notice.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Beca was sitting in her usual spot under a tree on campus as she tried to work on her homework. The task was proving to be difficult because all she could really focus on was how nice it felt to wake up in Chloe's arms earlier than morning. Slamming her textbook closed, Beca let out a frustrated sigh.

"Whatever you're reading can't be that bad."

Beca looked up and saw her father standing before her. "I wish philosophy was the thing stressing me out."

Mr. Mitchell looked concerned. "What's stressing you out then?"

Beca picked up her textbook and backpack before standing up. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"Come on, Becs," Mr. Mitchell said. "You can talk to me. I might even be able to help."

Beca decided to cut the man a break and try to find a way to bond with him. "It's Chloe. I'm so confused as to what I should be doing when it comes to her. She wants me to give her another chance." _But I'm too afraid to let myself go there with her. I can't stand to have my heart broken again. _Beca couldn't add that last part. She wasn't that comfortable talking to the man about her personal life.

"Not thinking about the past; what do you want to do?"

Beca didn't need to think about her answer. She already knew it. She had known it since she laid eyes on Chloe at the beginning of the semester. "I want to be with her."

Mr. Mitchell smiled at his daughter. "Then I think you should listen to your heart on this one."

Beca was silent for a beat before she spoke. "Maybe." The brunette checked the time. "I should get going."

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you later. Maybe we can have dinner together at some point."

"Yeah, sure." Beca's head was clouded now. Was she really going to open her heart up to Chloe again?

* * *

Beca entered her room and saw a new vase of flowers on her desk. She smiled and went over to take the card out of them.

_Confession. I woke up in your arms and loved it so much that I pretended to sleep so I could revel in the moment. _

Beca set the card down and glanced over at Kimmy Jin who was working on an assignment. "Hey, Kimmy Jin. What do these flowers mean?"

"I'm not your personal flower decipherer, Beca."

Beca rolled her eyes and sat down at her desk to admire the pink and purple flowers. She didn't like flowers but when they were from Chloe, she couldn't help but cherish them.

Beca heard Kimmy Jin let out a sigh before she spoke. "The pink camellias mean longing for you and the white violets mean let's take a chance."

Beca frowned. "I thought the camellia's meant you're a flame in my heart?"

"They're a different color. Don't be dense."

Beca refrained from snapping back and simply thanked her roommate for the information. She got up from her chair and left the room. She had finally made up her mind about what she was going to do about Chloe. She was ready to give in to what her heart wanted.

* * *

Chloe was in her room staring at her cell phone. She had written a text to Beca and wasn't sure if she should send it or not. Her ex wanted them to be friends but it was getting to the point where Chloe was having to stop herself from holding Beca's hand or other couple-y things like that. Chloe needed to prove to the DJ that she wouldn't hurt her but she didn't know what grand gesture to come up with to accomplish that. She reread her text message that was telling Beca that her feelings were too great for them to be just friends and that they needed to talk. Taking a deep breath, Chloe hit the send button.

There was a knock on her door a moment later and told who she thought was Aubrey, to come in.

Beca entered the room and Chloe was surprised to say the least. "Hey, Aubrey let me in."

"I just sent you a text," Chloe said as she got up from her bed.

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I saw that. Guess I'm a bit of a mind reader."

"So it seems," Chloe said.

"Thanks for the flowers, by the way. They were beautiful."

Chloe smiled, sheepishly. "You probably hate them. I can stop-,"

"I don't," Beca said, quickly. "I don't hate them. They're sweet. I love that they tell me how you feel."

Chloe frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Longing for you... let's take a chance."

Chloe looked surprised. "You know what they all meant?"

Beca nodded. "I study flowers with my free time."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

Beca laughed lightly. "No, Kimmy Jin apparently knows about flowers."

"That makes more sense."

"Hey, I could learn about flowers if I wanted to," Beca said, feigning offense. "Anyway, I actually wanted to talk to you about us as well."

"Can I go first?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded and Chloe felt nervous in a way only Beca could make her feel. "I messed up royally when I left you. I shouldn't have let my fears get in the way like I did. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am. I can't imagine ever being with anyone else... and like I said before, I haven't been with anyone else since you." Chloe bit her bottom lip as Beca stared at her. "So... what I'm getting at is... do you maybe want to try this again?" She gestured between the two of them.

Things were silent for a few seconds and Chloe was becoming increasingly nervous if that was even possible. "I'll understand if y-,"

Beca pulled Chloe to her by her shirt, fusing their lips together. The kiss deepened instantly and after a few seconds, Beca pulled away for air. "I do want to try this again but we need to go slow... baby steps."

Chloe was glad to hear that they'd be taking any steps at all. "That's perfect. We can do baby steps."

Beca kissed Chloe briefly. "So we're back together?"

"We're back together," Beca confirmed, happily before kissing Chloe again.

Chloe was elated and knew she would do everything in her power to not mess things up this time around.

* * *

One month later...

Chloe exited her room and saw down beside Aubrey who was sitting in the living room doing her homework.

"Did you sanitize?" Aubrey asked.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked.

"If you're going to insist on having lady jams, then you shouldn't tell people what they are." Chloe had been blasting her music from her room and from what she was playing, Aubrey came to a quick conclusion of what her best friend was doing.

Chloe smirked. "Yes, I sanitized. "And don't judge me. I'm horny and Beca is serious about taking things slow. I'm about to burst."

Aubrey furrowed her brows. "I thought you two were doing okay."

Chloe sighed. "I don't know. It's like she's afraid to step in with both feet because she thinks I'm going to hurt her again."

"Have you tried to move things along?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, she stops when things get intense. I'm totally fine with waiting. This isn't even about the sex. I just don't understand why she wants to wait when we've had sex before. And she doesn't share things with me like she used to. She still hasn't let me listen to any of her personal mixes. I'm thinking maybe she's not into me anymore and doesn't know how to tell me."

"What? Of course she's into you. Why would she take you back if she wasn't?"

"Because maybe she thought she was." Chloe felt tears begin to pool in her eyes. "I don't want to lose her again, Aubrey."

Aubrey pulled Chloe to her and the redhead rested her head on her best friend's shoulder. "You need to talk to her. Maybe she has an explanation."

Chloe didn't want to bring this up to Beca. She was too afraid of what the brunette might say. She didn't want to hear that the love of her life didn't reciprocate her feelings anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Chloe was staring at her textbook as she thought about how to bring up a serious conversation with Beca. The girl was sitting beside her working on her own thing and they hadn't really said much to each other. The redhead had started to speak several times but couldn't find the courage to actual say what she wanted. What if it ended badly? Sighing, Chloe closed her textbook and stood up. She wanted all of Beca, not just parts of her. This was getting frustrating.

Beca frowned and removed headphones. "Where are you going?"

"I'm tired of this," Chloe responded.

Beca set her own work aside. "Okay, we can do something else."

"No." Chloe rubbed her hands over her face. "I mean this," she gestured between them.

Beca stood up with confusion written all over her face. "What do you mean?"

"I hurt you. I know that... but I thought you were willing to start fresh with me."

"We are starting fresh." Beca was becoming increasingly confused.

"You're closed off. I can't be in a relationship with you if you hold me at arms length. You don't share your mixes with me, you won't sleep with me, you keep our conversations light. It's like you don't want a deeper connection. I know we're taking things slow but that doesn't mean you can't talk to me about the things that matter."

"We talk... I talk to you." Beca took a step closer to Chloe.

"No, I talk... you respond. I won't be in a one-sided relationship. I love you, but I need more. I need to know that you want me because I feel like your heart isn't in this. Maybe you thought you wanted this and you realized that you don't. Maybe I'm not good enough... I just need to know." Chloe wiped the tears away that were starting to form.

Beca stood silently as she watched her girlfriend cry. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't sure how she felt. She loved Chloe. She knew that much. She just couldn't fight being afraid that she would get hurt again. "I'm sorry."

Chloe sighed, exhausted from the emotions boiling in her. I'm sorry? That's all the brunette had to say to her. She shook her head and decided that Beca had just answered her question for her. "You don't want this. You should go."

"No, wait." Beca reached for Chloe's hand. "I do want this. I want to be with you."

"But you don't act like it," Chloe stated. "Look, it's okay if you don't want to be with me. You gave me a second chance and I'm grateful for that."

"I thought we were taking things slow. You said you were fine with that. You can't push me on this now." Beca knew Chloe was right. She had been distant in their relationship but she just needed time. "More time. Just give me more time to-,"

"I can't." Chloe pulled her hand from Beca's. "I thought with time you'd realize that I wouldn't hurt you again but it's been a little over a month and you still don't trust me. It's all or nothing, Beca. When you figure out what you want let me know." Chloe headed to her room, closing the door gently behind her.

Beca went to the door but froze once her hand was on the doorknob. She rested her forehead against the door and her heart broke at hearing Chloe cry on the other side. The redhead's words were like a mantra in her head. _When you figure out what you want let me know. _Beca released the doorknob and let out a shaky breath. She couldn't go in and comfort her girlfriend when she wasn't sure what she wanted. Grabbing her things, Beca left the apartment to go back to her place.

* * *

Beca was sitting on her bed listening to music as tears slid down her face. She was glad her roommate was gone at the moment so she couldn't witness her current state. The hard knock at the door startled Beca and she quickly got up, thinking that it was Chloe. When she opened the door and saw Aubrey, her face fell.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aubrey pushed past Beca and turned to face her. "Chloe loves you! She has always loved you. And you know what, yeah, she hurt you, but you're the one who is hurting her now. And she tried for months to get you back after she left. I listened to her cry with every voicemail and text message you ignored. She knew she had messed up and she was sorry but you shunned her so don't act like you're the innocent party in this. Chloe is a great person who made a mistake and she is back in her room crying her eyes out because she doesn't think she's good enough for you. We both know that's far from the truth so get your head out of your ass before you lose her."

Beca didn't have time to respond before the blonde was out the door. She sat down on the edge of her bed and thought about Aubrey's words. Everything had just been put into perspective for her and she felt horrible. She needed to make things right. If she lost Chloe this time, she had no one to blame but herself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Beca had been sitting in her room waiting for Kimmy Jin to return from whatever she was doing and was growing impatient by the minute. She wanted to do something special for Chloe and she needed her roommate's help. Just as she was about to give up and resort to using Google instead, she heard the door open.

"I need your help." Beca stood up from her desk and looked at the girl. "Like _really _need your help."

Kimmy Jin just stood staring at her.

"Okay, um... I got in a fight with my girlfriend and I need to make it up to her."

"And how will I be of any help to your homosexual relationship?" Kimmy Jin deadpanned.

"She loves flowers and you know about flowers so I thought you could help me make a statement with them... for her... please?" Beca was desperate and she hoped her roommate would take pity on her.

"Chloe's nice. She could probably do better than you." Kimmy Jin sat down at her desk.

Beca's shoulders dropped and she sat down on her own bed, glaring at the back of her roommate's head. _Stupid, good for nothing roo-._

"What statement do you want to make?" Kimmy Jin asked without looking at Beca.

The brunette smiled and stood back up quickly. "Um, can you come with me to a flower shop?"

"That's asking too much." Kimmy Jin turned her chair to look at the brunette. "I'll tell you what flowers to get. Just tell me what feelings you want them to portray."

"That's even better. Thank you so much. I really appreciate this."

"Just don't make it a habit. I have better things to do than to fix your problems."

* * *

Beca entered the auditorium for Bella rehearsals and went right over to Chloe who was helping Amy with choreography. She was running a little late because she had to get the flowers that she was now carrying. "Hey, Chloe can we talk?"

Chloe froze for a moment before speaking. "I'm busy." She didn't even glance at her girlfriend... or ex-girlfriend? She wasn't sure what they were.

Beca sighed and walked away.

Amy saw the flowers and looked at Chloe. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Not now, Amy." Chloe went back to practice and tried not to steal a glance at Beca.

Beca grabbed a chair and pulled it to the center of the room. Everyone stopped and watched her in curiosity. Aubrey smiled and nodded her head and Beca in encouragement as the brunette stood up on the chair. "Excuse me," Beca began. "I would like everyone to know that I'm a huge idiot because I hurt my girlfriend and now she can't even look at me, which sucks because she has the most beautiful eyes that I love getting lost in."

Chloe slowly turned around with wide eyes and her mouth slightly agape. Beca wasn't only declaring her feelings in front of her. She was doing it in front of their group of friends, which was a big deal.

Beca smiled nervously at Chloe. "I'm sorry, Chloe, for being emotionally unavailable. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I've been worrying so much about not getting hurt that I ended up hurting you instead. I'm ready to put the past in the past. I mean it. I know I've said before that we were both to blame for what happened but it really didn't register in my head how much of it was my fault until Aubrey knocked some sense into me. You didn't hurt me. We hurt each other and I'm still hurting you."

Aubrey gestured for everyone to leave the auditorium, having to pull Amy out because she wanted to watch the two talk.

Beca stepped down from the chair and walked over to Chloe. She held out the flowers. "I got you these."

Chloe took the flowers. "Did you put these together yourself?"

"Kimmy Jin helped me."

Chloe looked surprised by that information. She studied the flowers and smiled. There were yellow and red tulips, jonquils and primroses. "You know what all of these mean? I wouldn't want you saying anything you didn't mean."

"The yellow tulip means there's sunshine in your smile. I love your smile and it makes me happy when I'm the one that makes you do so. The jonquil stands for desire. I desire a future with you... and just you in general because..." Beca's eyes scanned Chloe's body. "damn."

Chloe rolled her eyes but grinned at Beca's playfulness.

"The primrose means I can't live without you. You bring out the best in me, Chloe. I don't want us to be over."

"We don't have to be over," Chloe said, softly. "You just have to tell me what you want."

"You. I want you." Beca moved in to kiss the redhead but Chloe stopped her.

"There's one more flower," Chloe informed her. "The red tulip."

"It means true love. You're my true love, Chloe. You're it for me. You have everything that I could ever want."

Chloe pulled Beca into her. "You can kiss me now."

Cheering erupted from outside the door where their fellow Bellas had obviously been listening. Beca laughed and leaned forward to connect her lip with Chloe's.

**THE END**


End file.
